DESCRIPTION: The primary goal of this training fellowship is to prepare for a research career as a successful independent investigator in women's health research. Specifically, this training will provide me an opportunity to: 1) engage in extensive study and research training focused on the development and evaluation of ethnic sensitive interventions with women survivors of domestic violence, and 2) conduct an independent research project through the guided mentorship of Dr. Toni Tripp-Reimer, PhD, FAAN, Dr. Jacquelyn Campbell, PhD, FAAN, and Ms. Susan Schechter, MSW. The specific aims of the study are: 1) To determine the effect of a multi-modal intervention (music and account-making) in a group setting with incarcerated women on psychological, social and behavioral domains. 2) To determine the retention of post-intervention gains. 3) To describe the women's subjective evaluation of the interventions. The hypotheses tested are: 1A. Dual intervention groups (ethnomusic therapy and account-making combined) will show the greatest gains on psychological (depression, anxiety, thought intrusion, self-esteem), social (social isolation), and behavioral (alcohol/drug abuse, crime, re/victimization) measures, relative to account-making only groups. 1B. Account-making in racially homogeneous groups will produce significantly greater gains compared to a racially heterogeneous group. The specific aims will be accomplished through the triangulation of self-reported measures, focus groups, and interviews. This study will employ a quasi-experimental design with random and non-random assignment to experimental comparison and control groups. This training fellowship will also prepare me to fulfill my long-term objectives, as a nurse researcher, which are to: 1) conduct research focusing on under-represented populations in research; 2) combine active research pursuits with teaching in an academic setting; and 3) make contributions that advance nursing science, enhance nursing practice, and provide mentored research opportunities for future nurse scholars.